Homecoming (Book)
'''Homecoming '''is the third novel in the post-apocalyptic science fiction series The 100 by Kass Morgan. Summary Weeks after landing on Earth, the 100 have managed to create a sense of order amidst their wild, chaotic surroundings. But their delicate balance comes crashing down with the arrival of new dropships from space. These new arrivals are the lucky ones back on the Colony, the oxygen is almost gone but after making it safely to Earth, Glass' luck seems to be running out. Clarke leads a rescue party to the crash site, ready to treat the wounded, but she cannot stop thinking about her parents who may still be alive. Meanwhile, Wells struggles to maintain his authority despite the presence of the Vice Chancellor and his armed guards, and Bellamy must decide whether to face or flee the crimes he thought he had left behind. It is time for the 100 to come together and fight for the freedom they have found on Earth, or risk losing everything, and everyone, they love. Later Sasha dies because of Vice Chancellor Rhodes in an attempt to save Octavia. At Sasha's funeral Clarke finds her parents who are indeed alive. As another drop ship arrives Wells, Bellamy and Octavia find out their father is dead and so Wells and Bellamy become chancellor. Clarke forgives Wells for what he has done as her parents are still alive though she does not wish to continue their past relationship as she is dating Bellamy. Plot After the dropships crash, Clarke, Bellamy and Wells lead a rescue party to the crash site, allowing Clarke and Wells to reunite with Glass and Luke. Clarke ponders leaving the camp to search for her parents. Chancellor Jaha remains trapped in the Colony above Earth. Vice Chancellor Rhodes attempts to take control over the community on Earth, planning to force Luke to execute Bellamy, as a warning to anyone attempting to challenge him. With Sasha's help, Clarke and Wells escape with wounded Bellamy. In addition, Glass and Luke flee the camp to escape Vice Chancellor Rhodes. One of Rhodes' men kills Sasha when she tries to help Octavia. Rhodes plans to attack Mount Weather to recapture Bellamy, Clarke and Wells, in addition to raiding their supplies. As Mount Weather prepares for Rhodes' attack, some of the Colonists revolt and join their benefactors against Rhodes. Clarke, Bellamy and Wells are captured during the initial exchange, but their allies defeat and capture Rhodes before he executes the trio. More dropships arrive, and one of the arrivals informs Wells that his father is dead. Both Wells and Bellamy inherit their father's position as Chancellors of the Colony. During Sasha's funeral, Clarke reunites with her parents at Mount Weather after they arrive to attend. She reconciles with Wells, but will not resume their relationship because she is romantically involved with Bellamy, with whom she hopes to spend the rest of her life. Notes and Trivia *On September 23, 2014 Kass Morgan announced the title of the 3rd instalment of The 100 to be Homecoming. The title and the summary suggest similarities with Season 2 of the TV series, where humans return to Earth from space. *Homecoming was released February 24, 2015. *Homecoming was the first novel to deviate from the September releases. *Homecoming also has the shortest time gap between the releases of 100 novels. *Approximately, a year passed between the releases of The 100 and Day 21. *Roughly six months passed between the releases of Day 21 and the Homecoming. __FORCETOC__ Category:The 100 Category:Books